


To Keep You Warm

by midgetbird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Winter, adrienette - Freeform, lowkey djwifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetbird/pseuds/midgetbird
Summary: Marinette is an idiot. But Adrien loves her anyway. And even though he's happy to cuddle if she gets cold, he can't let her freeze. Hence the coat. The little red coat to keep her warm.





	

She shivered.  
For the fifth time in the past minute.  
Adrien sighed softly and stared at the black tattered coat that no longer protected the petite girl from the harsh cold of winter. She was being ridiculous.

It was when Marinette let out a little sneeze that he sighed and walked over to them to wrap himself around her. She squeaked and looked up at him.  
“Adrien! What are you doing?”  
He smiled at her warmly. “You looked a bit cold and we can’t have you getting cold can we, Princess?”  
Cheeks now a sweet pink, she puffed them out slightly and returned to her conversation with Alya, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye every now and then.

And of course all he was doing was enjoying the moment on the verge of purring as he rested his chin on top of her head. When Nino came over, he just sighed.  
“Why don’t you guys just date already?”  
“NIIIIIIIII-NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!” Marinette groaned, burying her face in her hands.  
With a smirk behind his blush, he moved his head to her shoulder and whispered loudly, “It’s not a bad idea you know.”  
She pushed his face away and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “You don’t get hugs anymore.”  
He smiled. “You know I’m keeping you warm right?”  
“Shut up.”

Just as he was about to retort like the smartarse that he was, an irritatingly familiar limo pulled up and he groaned. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
“Bye Adrien,” Marinette smiled slightly as he removed himself from her and he grinned back at her.  
“Bye, Princess.”  
He waved at the other two (who were still giggling at their antics) and as he ran to the limo, Adrien’s lips tugged up and he glanced at her one more time the girl still grinning at him with the bright smile of hers. Slipping into the limo without another word he asked just a single thing with a grin stretching across his lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when he saw Marinette sitting quietly on a bench with her sketchbook in hand, he ran over to her with this huge goofy smile that took up his entire face.  
“Why so happy, kitty?” she chuckled, closing the sketchbook and slipping it into her bag.  
“No hello?”  
“Nope; just answer the question.”

Adrien pulled a neatly wrapped gift from behind his back. She stared at it with a little frown. “What’s this?”  
“This is for you.”  
“Me?”  
He nodded and gently placed it in her hands. “I thought that it was the least that I could do,” he murmured sheepishly, “since you’ve done so much for me-everyone,” she was giggling, “I meant everyone.”  
Marinette’s lips were tugged up sweetly. “Can I open it?”  
“It’s for mew isn’t it?”

She gave him a single soft look (fringing on being a warning look for his little pun) from beneath her lashes, his breath catching in his throat as she glanced back down and got to work on the ribbon. Adrien swore that she hadn’t the slightest clue of what she did just with a glance. It got his heart beating hard against his ribcage like it was trying to burst out of his chest and made him want to tackle her and kiss her senseless. Not that she knew this of course; she was still completely oblivious to how many people’s hearts that she’d unconsciously broken with those little looks of hers.  
Marinette was sort of stupid like that.

When he saw that she’d opened the box and was holding the gift in her hands, he smiled softly at the surprised expression that consumed her face.  
“I thought that since you’re coat’s sort of worn out that you might need a new one… not that I don’t like warming you up, but I can’t have my Princess freezing to death when I’m not around after all,” he was rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at her again. Her expression hadn’t changed as she stared at the deep scarlet trench coat. “If you don’t want it though I can return-”  
A little happy squeal interrupted him and he saw her hugging the coat to her chest happily, before she looked up at him with the widest grin possible.

With another little squeal she leapt forward and tackled him in a hug. The box fell to the ground as he regained his balance and chuckled softly at the girl that wriggled with excitement in his arms still clutching the coat. She removed her face from his chest and bounced onto her tiptoes to press her lips hastily against his jaw before throwing her arms around him neck instead and squealing just a little bit more before she flew from his grip and spun around pulling the coat to her chest once again as she did so.  
He stared at her in shock and touched the buzzing skin of his cheeks as his face heated up drastically. She’d just kissed him. On the cheek and probably only out of excitement, but it was progress.

Marinette finally stopped spinning and turned to him with this huge grin that that took over her entire face, making her dimples stand out and her eyes to crinkle sweetly at the corners.  
“This is just- I love it! Merci, merci, merci!”  
He chuckled softly. “Are you going to try it on?”  
She nodded eagerly and slipped off her old tattered coat, throwing it at him as she slipped on the trench coat. A little sigh escaped her and she seemed to melt into the fabric.  
Marinette spun around once and hugged herself, “It’s so soft!”  
Adrien smiled as he folded her old coat and placed it on top of her bag. “Does it fit right?”  
She bobbed her head before her eyes widened.

“What can I do to pay you back?”  
“Pay me back?”  
“Yes! This is obviously a very expensive coat, Adrien!”  
He shook his head. “It’s a gift, you aren’t meant to pay back a gift.”  
“But all I got you was that lousy scarf for your last Birth- shit.”  
She covered her mouth with her hands, cheeks brightening. He stared at her for a long moment.  
“It’s not lousy; it’s my favourite scarf thank you very much.”  
“YOU KNEW!”  
Adrien dodged her flurries of punches. “First off; you stitched your name on the hem,” he ducked away, “and second; my dad wouldn’t get me something this awesome,” he tugged on the tails of his scarf out of habit.  
“It’s not that great…” she muttered.  
“It is; I love it.”  
She smiled with a little blush on her cheeks.

He stared at her face for a long moment. Pretty summer blue eyes averted, freckles standing out against the red of her face, dimples on display with her little closed mouth smile.  
But it didn’t look right. Something was missing. All of these things looked adorable at the time (Marinette was adorable all the time, but that was not the point), but despite the red coat that sat perfectly on her frame paired with black leggings and her cute ankle boots something was missing. The look wasn’t complete. He glanced at her hair. Gotcha.  
Gently reached for her hair bands, he paused his hand as if to ask permission and she nodded with a light, lifting laugh. With careful hands he pulled them from her hair until both pigtails were replaced by her cute hair resting on her shoulders. Ruffling it once, he realised that he’d been so focused that his lips had been set in a fine line. He smiled and took in the sight of the adorable specimen in front of him.  
“Purr-fect.”  
She laughed and shoved him slightly. He’d keep making puns as long as he heard that gorgeous twinkling laugh of hers.

It was at then that- in that perfect moment- they heard heavy footsteps and were slammed into by their friends. While Marinette let out an adorable like shriek, Adrien grunted at the impact.  
“You guys are so mean,” he heard the raven haired girl mutter.  
Alya squealed loudly after a moment, most likely shattering nearby windows in the process.  
“Alya! I only just got my ears to stop bleeding!” Nino moaned.  
“Your coat!” she shrilled, “when’d you get that!”  
Her cheeks went pink and she made the mistake of glancing over at Adrien. “OH MY GOD!”  
He offered Marinette a tiny smile before softly saying. “She needed a new coat.”

“A two hundred euro coat?’  
“Two hundred! Adrien!”  
“Don’t worry about-”  
She shook her head stubbornly. “No. You are going to let me pay you back one way or another! This is too much!”  
Adrien sighed, “Princess…” Marinette gave him a hard striking look, “Fine.”  
She smiled victoriously. “How do you want me to pay you back then?”

He smirked his most Chat-like smirk and for a moment she looked worried.  
“Well… I think letting me take you out on a date would be a good start.”  
“YAS!” Alya and Nino screamed, clutching at each other happily as the jumped around and squealed like the fangirl/fanboys that they were.  
Marinette was staring at him wide-eyed for a long moment before her eyes softened and she giggled. “I should’ve expected you to ask that shouldn’t I?”  
“Yep.”  
“I’m free Sunday.”  
Adrien grinned widely. “I’ll pick you up at twelve thirty then.”

The bell rung and as she turned to head towards the main doors, but she turned back to him with this cheeky grin and stepped forward to gently grab him by the collar. She pulled him down slightly and went on tiptoes to press a soft kiss against the very edge of his lips.  
“Just so you have an idea of what you have to work for,” Marinette whispered with a sly smile and a little wink before letting go of him and waltzing off with Alya chasing after her screaming happily.  
Nino nudged his shoulder with a little grin. “So… Marinette aye?”  
“Yeah…” he breathed out before his lips tugged up softly and he walked giddily to class.

When she gave him a discreet little smile as he walked into the classroom, he felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink only to smirk back.  
“Sunday,” he mouthed.  
She mouthed it back with a little giggle as he slid into his seat.

Sunday.  
Adrien settled into his seat and the thought of the cute raven-haired, blue eyed girl going on a date with him made him grin widely and perk up.

As he glanced back at her to catch her smiling softly to herself with that cute little smile, he thought about her little cheeky kiss and smirked to himself. Maybe, he’d get to return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted on ao3 ever. I've used fanfiction.net before, but I've never used ao3 so let's see how this goes I guess? I hope you enjoyed this, though! This was my first miraculous fic that I ever wrote and I wrote this back in March, so my style's changed a bit, but I think this is still one of my favourite fics that I've ever written!  
> So enjoy and comment or kudos if you liked this!  
> -Midge  
> P.S I'd be greatful for constructive critism


End file.
